


Я буду любить тебя все лето

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Я пытался принести сюда вдохновившую заявку, но корректнее сказать, что я просто прочитал заявки к АУшному ЛОГГу. Аноны там ппц укурились на Оберштайна, который ВНЕЗАПНО становится женщиной. А я все еще неровно дышу к фем!Оебрштайн /грустными глазами смотрит на опечатку/. Правда я слил конец. Может быть, когда-нибудь я его переделаю, потому что сейчас он ужасен, что ппц. Но я его уже трижды пытался переделать. Так что упс.





	Я буду любить тебя все лето

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Тень Магистра  
> Размер: миди, 6006 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Ройенталь/фем!Оберштайн  
> Категория: гхм  
> Жанр: романс  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Предупреждения: AU, OOC.   
> ЗЫ Это, безусловно, не точное исполнение заявки из треда. У меня не получается с иронией относиться к фем!Оберштайн.

Оскар хотел домой давно и прочно. Если еще час назад он хотел в бар, но теперь просто домой: принять горячую ванну и вытянуться на постели под пушистым одеялом. Все лучше, чем созерцать голые стены конференц-зала.  
Оберштайн лучше всех остальных умел выполаскивать мозг, оставляя от собеседника одни голые рефлексы. Если бы умение дышать не было инстинктом, то Оскар бы забыл, как это делается. Его личная эмоциональная целостность висела на волоске, но сдаться, признав правоту собеседника, было бы позором.  
Когда встреча только начиналась, Оскар был готов огнем и мечом доказывать собственную правоту. Теперь важно было не скатиться в позорное согласие. Оберштайн был обстоятелен в своей уверенности, но Оскар уже давно перестал внимать гласу разума. Оставалось держаться на собственной упертости. Неужели Оберштайн не понимал, что он только дразнит своим занудством?  
Желая как-то отвлечься, Оскар начал его разглядывать: волевой подбородок, тонкие черты лица. Оберштайн был бы красивым, если бы был женщиной и умел закрашивать синяки под глазами.  
Когда в своем исследовании Оскар дошел до сжатых в упрямую ниточку губ, Оберштайн начал меняться. Сначала он задрожал, словно был голограммой или изображением на мониторе. Потом начал съеживаться.  
Черты лица стали мягче, оно сделалось чуть шире и меньше. Весь Оберштайн стал меньше. Особенно кисти рук.  
Моргнув несколько раз, Оскар потянулся — наваждение не исчезло.  
Видимо, раздражение Оберштайна тоже перешло все допустимые пределы, и он встал.  
Сначала он явно собирался сделать несколько шагов по комнате, как делал уже не раз за этот вечер, но в этот раз замер — рукава кителя оказались слишком длинными. Они закрывали кисти почти целиком.   
Оскар с грохотом отодвинул стул и подскочил, чтобы… чтобы что? помочь?..  
Оберштайн стал ниже ростом и стройнее. Китель свисал, будто был больше на несколько размеров. Штаны откровенно спадали.  
— Все в порядке? — заторможенно спросил Оскар. — Мне кажется, что вы изменились.  
— Мне тоже, — ровно ответил Оберштайн, как будто для него такое состояние было абсолютно нормальным. — Тоже кажется.  
Помедлив секунду, Оскар протянул руку и прикоснулся. Потом подошел вплотную. Макушка Оберштайна теперь едва доставала ему до подбородка. Он был маленький и какой-то беззащитный. Беспомощный.  
— Вам тяжело дышать? Расстегните китель.  
Не дав Оберштайну одуматься, Оскар быстро отстегнул плащ, чтобы тот не мешался и справился с застежкой. Еще не хватало, чтобы господин военный министр сдох прямо у него на руках.  
Оберштайн стоял парализованной куклой, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. Китель буквально соскользнул с него, оголив сорочку, ставшую тоже на несколько размеров больше. Под сорочкой явственно проступала женская грудь. Аккуратная крепкая женская грудь. Декольте выйдет так себе, но если взять ее в ладонь и немного сжать, то между пальцев окажется твердый темный сосок.  
Судорожно сглотнув, Оскар подхватил с пола упавший китель, и накинул Оберштайну на плечи, тщательно запахнув на груди.  
Повисло тягостное молчание.  
— Со мной что-то произошло, — заметил Оберштайн таким голосом, будто у него заболело горло.  
— Мне кажется, что вы немного изменились, — со всем возможным почтением в голосе сказал Оскар, стараясь не думать о том, что повторяется. — У вас верх туловища женский. Мне так показалось.  
— И низ тоже, — припечатал Оберштайн. — Если я могу доверять своим ощущениям.  
Оскар не нашелся, что ответить, поэтому еще плотнее запахнул на нем китель. К сожалению, избавиться от воспоминания о сосках, торчащих через тонкую ткань, оказалось сложнее.  
— Если вы хотите, то мы отложим окончательное решение на завтра, а сейчас я могу проводить вас. Вам надо что-нибудь забрать из кабинета?  
Выпускать его без сопровождения в таком клоунском виде было никак нельзя. Наверняка отправят на дознание, а потом Оскару придется разбираться с Райнхардом на предмет «Вы были последним, кто видел тело военного министра. Куда вы его спрятали?»  
Оберштайн рассеянно оглянулся, или теперь правильнее было бы сказать «оглянулась», и «двинулась» в сторону двери.  
— Да, я хотел сегодня еще немного поработать.  
Сделав несколько шагов, она замялась, а потом сняла ботинки и носки, чтобы идти было удобнее. Судя по всему, обувь тоже стала велика.  
Оскар постарался зажмуриться, чтобы не смотреть на брюки, обтянувшие попу, но потом понял, что лучше бы не смотрел вообще.  
Теперь посреди малого зала совещаний, стояла женщина без возраста. Лицо обрамляли белоснежные пряди, остальные волосы были каштановыми. Так седеют люди, пережившие сильное потрясение. Ее лицо было гладким, как у двадцатилетней девушки и можно было только догадываться об истинном возрасте.  
Китель болтался на плечах, скрывая фигуру. Только Оскар уже знал о прекрасно вылепленной груди. Его воображения было достаточно, чтобы дополнить картину: так женщины надевают сорочки своих мужчин, сразу становясь преступно беззащитными. . В последний раз Оскар попадался на на такую беззащитность, когда был подростком. Больше его не проведешь.  
Из-за не по размеру больших штанов было сложно рассмотреть фигуру, но ступни немного выглядывали, притягивая взгляд. Крошечные пальчики, слишком маленькие, чтобы казаться настоящими, были поджаты от холода. Интересно, эта стопа больше его ладони?..  
Подавив желание взять Оберштайн на руки, Оскар откашлялся и распахнул дверь, предлагая ей пройти вперед.  
Сделав несколько шагов по коридору, она запуталась в широченной штанине и чуть не упала.  
Пришлось остановиться.  
Дежурный солдат стоял, вытаращив глаза. Не каждый день увидишь, как гросс-адмирал выводит из переговорной женщину, столь похожую на военного министра.  
— Мне нужен нож, — ледяным тоном отчеканил Оскар.  
Солдатик попытался провалиться сквозь землю, но у него не вышло, поэтому пришлось просто достать требуемое.  
Оскар встал на колено и закусил губу. Если бы это бы действительно была его женщина, ни один дежурный не остановил бы его от того, чтобы провести ладонью от щиколотки к бедру. Да он бы просто взял ее на ближайшем подоконнике, укрывшись гардиной от завистливых взглядов. Просто потому, что он — может. Теперь же пришлось аккуратно, чтобы ни в коем случае не повредить нежную кожу, срезать излишки ткани. Вышло неровно. Его босоножка смотрела недовольно, если, конечно, Оскар смог правильно понять выражение ее лица.  
Повторив процедуру с другой штаниной, Оскар, будто случайно коснулся ладонью щиколотки. Должен же он получить награду за свое рыцарство. Теперь идти станет проще.  
“Пусть лучше они пока считают вас девицей, которую я привел на работу, чем думают, что вы действительно стали женщиной”.  
“И часто вы водите девиц, похожих на меня?”

Перешептывание вышло глупо и торопливо. Оберштайн немного замялась перед дверью в собственный же кабинет.  
Фернер — его цепной пес – вскочил из-за стола. У него пока не было слов, чтобы выразить свою ярость.   
Движение было инстинктивным. Оскар просто встал на линии огня, между Оберштайн и тем, кто когда-то обещал служить ей. Ему…  
— Я вызову охрану, ваше превосходительство. Вы не имеете права здесь находиться, и тем более приводить с собой…  
В Фернере оказалось слишком много остаточного благородства, чтобы называть вещи своими именами. Улыбка Оскара вышла даже не кривой, а изломанной.  
К сожалению, он не мог защитить Оберштайн от обидных слов. И, к еще большему сожалению, не мог обернуться, чтобы понять, дошел ли до нее смысл сказанного.  
— Фернер, произошло некоторое… недоразумение, — голос прозвучал твердо и ровно. — Вернее, произошли события, к которым сложно отнестись однозначно, но это не отменяет того, что я планировал поработать сегодня дома.  
Фернер равнодушно скользнул взглядом по говорившей.  
— Вы и ваша шлюха немедленно убираетесь из этого кабинета, иначе вам будет предъявлено обвинение в государственной измене и провокации.  
— Вы даже не подумали меня выслушать, а уже называете своего начальника шлюхой? Я был лучшего мнения о вас. Это господин военный министр, собственной персоной. Неужели вы думаете, что я потащу женщину босиком в адмиралтейство только ради того, чтобы осквернить рабочее место Оберштайна? — не сдержавшись, Оскар заломил бровь. — Увы, я слишком люблю комфорт, чтобы интересоваться подобными экспериментами. Думаю, что вы можете спросить ее о чем угодно, чтобы подтвердить личность.  
— Думаю, что вы хорошо ее натаскали, перед тем как привести сюда, — Фернер сложил руки на груди, всем видом давая понять, что его терпение на исходе.  
Оскар расправил плечи, намереваясь, если будет необходимо, применить силу. В конце концов, кто Фернер такой, чтобы его останавливать? Но тут босоножка вышла вперед. Она обогнула Оскара, будто его и не существовало, и в два шага поравнялась с Фернером. Достаточно было одной фразы на ухо, чтобы тот опустил глаза и отошел, пропуская.  
Оскар нахмурился и тоже сложил руки на груди. Она, в свойственной Оберштайну манере, умудрилась вырвать бескровную победу в этой схватке, лишив Оскара возможности показать силу. Они с Фернером так и сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока Оберштайн копалась в бумагах.  
— О планах на завтрашний день вам будет сообщено дополнительно. Если будут спрашивать, ответите, что его превосходительству нездоровится.  
Антон ни единым жестом не дал понять, что услышал.  
— Вы уже поедете домой, ваше превосходительство? — спросил он Оберштайн.  
Не сдержавшись, Оскар встал так, чтобы снова быть на линии взглядов.  
— Она поедет со мной. На сегодня с меня довольно объяснений, — круто развернувшись, Оскар пошел в сторону выхода. Он знал, что следом за ним идет Оберштайн и еще на полшага сзади — Фернер. Антон мог ее видеть всю, целиком, а Оскар нет. В этом была чудовищная несправедливость. Наверное, поэтому, когда машина подъехала к особняку, Оскар донес ее из машины на руках. Она так и сжимала свою нелепую папку с бумагами, будто могла ими защититься. Будто ей надо было защищаться от Оскара.

***  
— Николь! Помоги фройляйн привести себя в порядок! — некультурно гаркнув на весь дом, чтобы нерадивая горничная соизволила выйти встречать хозяина, Оскар усадил Оберштайн на диван.  
Ему предстояло еще множество дел: надо было позвонить портному и заставить его подготовить к утру офицерский китель, такой же, как у Оскара, только женский и с серым плащом. Еще надо, чтобы нашли офицерские ботинки тридцать шестого размера. И несколько комплектов белья — главное не увлечься в процессе выбора. И поставить будильник на самое раннее утро, чтобы, если наваждение не рассеется, позвать Миттермайера. Втроем они смогут убедить Райнхарда, ведь… ведь Оскар же видел все как наяву. Он же сам подрезал ставшие вдруг длиными штанины.  
Сейчас, когда стекло бутылки тоненько звякнуло о стекло бокала, Оскар больше всего боялся, что морок рассеется. Что окажется, что и не было никакой фройляйн Оберштайн, что он действительно напился и перешагнул за границу разумного.  
Не может же быть так, что Оскар настолько жаждал подчинить себе этого мужчину, что нашел женщину, похожую на него как две капли воды.   
Не может же такого быть…  
Сделав небольшой глоток, Оскар вызвал из памяти комма номер.  
У портного и так мало времени до утра, а работать придется вслепую. Не стоит ухудшать его положение еще больше.

***  
Николь предупредительна и немногословна. Она появляется и исчезает настолько незаметно, что Пауль едва успевает почувствовать ее присутствие и уж точно не успевает осознать, что не должен ее стесняться.  
Все же он мужчина.  
Вернее, был мужчиной.  
Произошедшее настолько нелепо, что проще о нем не думать. Только как?  
Ноги не просто замерзли – заледенели и перестали что-либо чувствовать. Поэтому их как-то проще воспринимать, как свои собственные, не изменившиеся, хотя и это самообман.  
Хорошо, что протезы все же работают. Пожалуй, этого в первый момент он испугался больше всего. Ведь ко всему остальному можно привыкнуть, все можно объяснить или попытаться вернуть назад. Но еще раз проходить через пытку потерей зрения было бы слишком.

В ванной комнате установлено огромное зеркало во всю стену. Интересно, если с такой роскошью обставлена гостевая ванная, то как выглядит хозяйская?  
В зеркале отразилась немолодая ухоженная женщина. Оберштайну она показалась испуганной. Может быть, потому, что он лучше других знает ее. Это ведь его собственное отражение. Скорее бы оно подернулось туманом, чтобы не хотелось себя рассматривать.  
Если бы он был мужчиной, ему бы понравилось? Раз он сейчас женщина – имеет ли значение – понравится он мужчине или нет?  
Отчаявшись разобраться, Пауль включил сильный напор и встал, опустив лицо, чтобы струи падали на голову и вымывали из разума все. По крайней мере, сейчас не надо было отвечать ни на какие вопросы или пытаться объясниться.  
Фернер вел себя правильно. Так, как должен был себя вести. Страшно подумать о предстоящей встрече с Райнхардом.

Душ хочется принимать бесконечно, но все же нужно соблюдать приличия.  
Завернувшись в полотенце, Пауль вышел.  
Горничная, которая в этот самый момент появилась в туалетной комнате, вежливо опустила глаза и присела в глубоком реверансе.  
— Прошу прощения за задержку, госпожа. Курьер прибыл только сейчас.  
Все так же не поднимая взгляд, она принялась раскладывать принесенное белье. Эти женские штучки, которые так соблазнительно подчеркивают красоту тела. Запоздало Оберштайн понял, что полотенце надо было повязывать не на бедра, как он привык, а значительно выше, чтобы скрыть грудь, но суетиться уже поздно.  
Горничная двигалась суетливо. Неужели боялась хозяйского гнева за нерасторопность?  
— У его превосходительства часто бывают гостьи? – Паулю попытался отвлечь ее, но, похоже, вопрос, чтобы разрядить обстановку, он выбрал неудачный.  
Николь резко повернулась, сверкнула глазами, будто забывшись, но наткнувшись на оголенную грудь, опустила взгляд.   
— Я никогда не интересовалась этим вопросом, госпожа.  
«А ведь она красивая»,— подумал Пауль. Черные брови вразлет, острые черты лица и длинные пальцы, какие бывают у обедневших дворян, вынужденных идти работать прислугой.  
— О вашем визите я забуду, как только будет не нужна моя помощь, — улыбка вышла в меру кокетливой и в меру лукавой. – Давайте я лучше помогу вам одеться. Господин сказал, что вы предпочтете брюки, но я принесла на выбор несколько юбок. Быть может…  
— Нет, его превосходительство был совершенно прав, — отчеканил Оберштайн.  
Интересно, о чем думал Ройенталь, заказывая шелковый серый пеньюар? Или стоит радоваться, что не синий? Все белье было упаковано с таким старанием, как делают только для постоянных и щедрых клиентов.   
— Я бы предпочел что-нибудь нейтральное, если оно есть в этом ворохе кружев.  
Надо говорить «я бы предпочла», но поздно.  
Николь не обратила внимания на оговорку, выбирая как можно более ажурный комплект.  
К счастью, Оберштайн увидел простой белый лиф, больше похожий на укороченную мужскую майку.  
Николь посмотрела явно неодобрительно, но Паулю было все равно. Достаточно с него потрясений на сегодняшний день. Но, похоже, что суетливость горничной была вызвана скорее необычностью происходящего, чем желанием выслужиться перед хозяином.  
Для самого Оберштайна необычность уже давно вышла за рамки допустимого и наступил тот этап, когда удивляться уже не можешь.  
Из ванной он вышел, застегиваясь на ходу и чувствуя себя почти собой: черные брюки были велики совсем немного, лиф делал грудь достаточно плоской, а белая рубашка пусть и была великовата, но только чуть-чуть. Похоже, что ему досталась старая форма хозяина дома.   
— Спасибо, что подогнули брюки. Так гораздо удобнее.  
— Это часть моей работы, госпожа, — Николь улыбнулась, явно довольная похвалой. – Давайте я помогу уложить волосы.  
Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Пауль был готов удивиться, что тут укладывать. Волосы и так едва касались плеч. Но горничная быстро подобрала их, составив челку свисать вдоль лица, а остальное, закрепив на затылке единственной шпилькой в очень шаткую композицию.   
— Его превосходительству так понравится? – с легким удивлением в голосе спросил Пауль, оглянувшись на зеркало.  
— Конечно же, нет, — Николь рассмеялась и, не спросив разрешения, расстегнула на блузке Пауля две верхних пуговички. – В этом весь смысл.  
Подмигивание выглядело поощряющим и заговорщицким. Видимо, женщина в лице Пауля должна была понять тайный смысл происходящего, но получалось с трудом.  
Ему казалось, что с точки зрения горничной, он должен был стараться выглядеть как можно более привлекательно, но она, явно довольная собой, сделала прическу, которая не понравится ее хозяину.  
Решив, что разбираться сейчас в особенностях женской логики он не готов, Пауль осторожно наклонил голову набок. Шаткая конструкция не разрушилась, а шея, похоже, стала выглядеть длиннее и беззащитнее. Наверное, ему самому такая женщина могла бы понравится. С другой стороны, сам Ройенталь наверняка предпочёл бы ту, которая выбрала бы пеньюар и невесомые кружева.  
С третьей стороны, какое Паулю вообще дело до того, каких женщин предпочитает Ройенталь?  
— Господин ждет вас в каминном зале. Я провожу.  
Идти пришлось быстро, но Пауль успел помянуть тихим незлым словом эти старые особняки, в которых больше заботились о том, как будет выглядеть мраморный пол, чем о тепле.

Николь исчезла в бесконечности коридоров, только проводив гостью до двери. Открывать ее Паулю пришлось самому. Дубовая резная дверь показалась непривычно тяжелой. Еще более странно выглядел Ройенталь, вскочивший, едва увидев, что заходит гость.

***  
— Садитесь, — Оскар кивнул на диван рядом с собой. Оказалось, что голос еле слушается. – Вам надо привести мысли в порядок. Хотите?  
Белые пряди едва качнулись, означая согласие, когда она принимала бокал с виски.  
Оскар неодобрительно посмотрел на прическу – наверняка идея Николь. Оберштайн бы никогда не стала подкалывать волосы. Если бы это была любая другая женщина, Оскар бы, не колеблясь ни секунды, протянул руку и вынул столь раздражающую шпильку, освободив волосы. Нельзя сказать, что Оберштайн станет похожа на леди Годиву, но она и так не похожа ни на кого. Она не похожа даже на самого себя сутки назад.  
— У вас ужасные маленькие ступни, Оберштайн. И очень холодные.  
Взять их в ладони оказалось очень просто: достаточно дождаться, пока она сядет, наклониться и устроить ее ноги у себя на коленях. Она даже не успела возразить.  
После долгого дня у женщин всегда устают ноги. Оскар с упоением мазохиста продолжил доказывать себе, насколько она нескладна. Она старше самого Оскара на несколько лет, а Райнхарду теперь почти годится в матери. Если, конечно, его величество в состоянии заметить некоторую странность в своем подчиненном.  
Оскар разминал пальчик за пальчиком, водил ладонью по подъему стопы, надеясь, что ничего не изменится. Мечтая, чтобы все вернулось обратно.  
— У вас удивительно некрасивые ноги. Они очень короткие, вы знаете?  
Оберштайн прячет ответ на дне стакана. Она слишком умна, чтобы не заметить, насколько слова Оскара не вяжутся с настойчивыми прикосновениями.  
— И с бедрами вам тоже не повезло. Они слишком большие.  
Оскар попытался придумать почему, но всей сосредоточенности едва хватило, чтобы не усадить Оберштайн на себя верхом даже, если она этого не захочет.  
— Согласен, особенно для мужчины, — еле различимо фыркнул в стакан Оберштайн.  
Похоже, что в нем начал просыпаться спортивный интерес: как далеко зайдет Оскар в своих оскорблениях.  
— И грудь тоже маленькая. У вас никогда не будет красивого декольте, и… — на шее Оскар запнулся. – Давайте я отвезу вас к Фернеру.  
— Чтобы он утвердился в мысли, что я ваша шлюха?   
— Он наверняка уже поднял записи со всех камер наблюдения и разобрал все стеновые панели в той комнате в поисках вашего трупа. Так как мы оба с вами знаем, что он его не нашел...  
— То что? – Оберштайн заправила прядь за ухо. В жесте не было ни малейшей попытки соблазнить, ни грамма кокетства, но сердце Оскара пропустило удар.  
— Он поверит мне, пусть это и кажется невозможным. Иначе быть не может. А вы… если вы проснетесь завтра снова мужчиной, то разве будет не обидно упустить такую возможность для… эксперимента? Вам будет спокойнее с ним.  
— Почему?  
Она задавала вопросы сухим и деловитым тоном. Будто Оскар обсуждал очередное нововведение, а не к кому в постель ее лучше переложить.  
— Если вы изменитесь в процессе, то, мне кажется, он не смутится и не остановится, — смех у Оскара вышел немного истеричным. Так случается всегда, когда пытаешься смеяться собственным неумным шуткам.  
— А вы испугаетесь?  
Оскар снял ее безупречные крошечные ступни с колен только для того, чтобы подлить виски. Когда вернулся обратно, оказалось, что она уже спустила ноги вниз и теперь снова сидит прямая и скованная. Пришлось сесть рядом и, обхватив за плечи, привлечь к себе. Она почти не сопротивлялась.  
— Завтра утром приедет Миттермайер, и на десятичасовое совещание мы пойдем все вместе. Он поможет убедить Райнхарда, что вы не подделка, — Оскар постарался, чтобы слова звучали как можно убедительнее.  
— Если поверит в это сам.  
— Достаточно того, чтобы в это верили вы, Оберштайн. Тогда поверят и все остальные.  
— Даже вы? – вопрос задан настолько спокойно, что даже Оскар не может не почувствовать издевку.  
— Хотите, я отвезу вас к Фернеру?  
Оскар повторял эту фразу, как заклинание, точно зная, точно зная, что не отвезет, даже если она попросит. Он не сможет доверить ее никому больше. Он даже не может доверить ее себе.  
— Ложитесь спать, Оберштайн. Сегодня был сложный день.  
— Тогда отпустите меня.  
Смирившись, она положила голову Оскару на плечо, став настолько беззащитной, что у Оскара не осталось выбора.  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно быстро согласилась она и, спустя несколько минут, устроилась, поджав под себя ноги, почти как настоящая женщина.  
Оскару отчего-то легко представить, как Пауль фон Оберштайн сидит, поджав под себя ноги, и читает. Собака лежит рядом, положив голову ему на колено. Перевернув страницу, Пауль всегда чешет ее между ушами, даже не прислушиваясь к довольному собачьему вздоху.  
«Спите», — Оскар едва коснулся губами ее волос. Ему отчего-то было очень важно, чтобы Оберштайн заснула в его объятиях, но он не мог лечь с ней в одну постель.  
Она едва кивнула в ответ, вынимая столь раздражающую его шпильку из прически.

Когда ее дыхание выровняется, Оскар на руках отнесет ее в гостевую спальню и оставит там в одиночестве. Пока же он может просто сидеть рядом, стараясь не думать даже о том, что дрова в камине прогорели давным-давно.

 

***  
Подглядывать за господами нехорошо, Николь прекрасно это знает. Только она не может устоять.  
Фон Ройенталь – благородный и породистый, как дворцовый кот. Он может проследить свою родословную на пару веков назад. Отчего-то у него не складываются отношения с женщинами, вернее, как порядочный бабник, он долго волочится за ними, ругаясь из-за малейшей складки на собственном камзоле, а потом едва замечает, добившись желаемого.  
Он почти никогда не водит женщин домой, предпочитая те редкие ночи, которые он не проводит на корабле, коротать в чужих постелях и кабаках. Женщины приходят к нему сами: робко стучатся, надеясь, что их впустят, нагло распахивают двери, думая, что они хозяйки положения.  
Он только презрительно щурится, на все их мольбы и упреки.  
Стреляный воробей. Его не испугать даже со свистом пролетающей рядом вазой. Это Николь потом приходится убирать осколки.  
Она никогда не осуждает его превосходительство. Надо же быть конченой дурой, чтобы связываться с этим самовлюбленным павлином, слава о котором гремит по всей галактике. Надо обладать еще большим самомнением, чтобы попытаться его изменить.  
Пытались многие. Не вышло ни у кого.  
Николь наблюдает за его приключениями с неким отстраненным злорадством. Ей нравится этот человек и ее работа. Вернее, ей нравится работать на этого человека. Он платит хорошие деньги, не пытается, что удивительно, залезть под юбку, и почти все время пропадает среди звезд. Его капризы всегда щедро оплачены и, благослови его боги, он разрешает пользоваться своей библиотекой. Если Николь еще немного сможет задержаться здесь, то подготовиться к экзаменам и сможет оплатить их. Тогда, особенно если вдруг он согласится замолвить за нее словечко, она сможет пойти учиться.  
Работать экономистом приятнее, чем сметать в мусор фамильные сервизы после визита очередной фрау.  
Эта «фрау» отличалась от всех предыдущих, как отличается лебеденок от чаек.  
Ее хозяин внес на руках. Более того, Николь еле сумела удержать удивленный вздох, увидев, что он переносит свою гостью через порог. Наверняка, фон Ройенталь не предавал значения таким мелочам, что не умаляло пикантности происходящего.  
Гостья почему-то говорила о себе в мужском роде, да и вела себя откровенно по-мужски: что походка, что жесты.  
Если бы Николь случайно не застала ее в ванной, то решила бы, что господин решил сменить истеричных дамочек на более покладистых юношей.  
Эта не была ни молодой, ни красивой. Нет, у нее были утонченно-благородные черты лица, но женщин не красит отсутствие макияжа и седина. Единственное достоинство – миниатюрность, но вроде бы раньше хозяин предпочитал женщин фигуристых и статных. Хотя кто разберет этих мужчин.  
Притащил с улицы оборвашку в костюме с чужого плеча. Заказал для нее ворох белья – к чему ей десяток комплектов на одну-две ночи? Насколько Николь знала, а знала она достаточно, никому из оказавшихся в постели с Ройенталем не удавалось удержать его внимание дольше.  
На этом странности не закончились.  
Несмотря на голодный полубезумный от похоти взгляд, хозяин напоил гостью до полубессознательного состояния, после чего отнес в отдельную спальню. После чего заперся в душе не меньше чем на полтора часа. Да, Николь подслушивала. А потом ворочалась в постели, не зная, засыпать или нет. А ежели господину за полночь приспичит обед из пятнадцати блюд, да таких, чтобы поразить и свести с ума эту… Оберштайн?  
Фамилия была знакомой, но в совпадения Николь не верила.   
Между ними никаких намеков на дружеские отношения. Никаких намеков на приязнь.  
Так иногда смотрят по сторонам очень давно влюблённые люди, которые не смеют признаться в этом даже самим себе.

Утром странности не закончились. Сначала появился курьер с посылкой. Оказавшийся в нем костюм сел на Оберштайн неплохо. Удивительно, но она сама легко справилась со сложным креплением плаща, будто каждый день проделывала это по нескольку раз.  
Николь прекрасно помнила, как однажды его благородие нарезался до невменяемого состояния и она, боясь, что хозяин свернет себе шею, выпутывала его из синей тряпки.  
Тряпка на Оберштайн была такой же, только серой.  
Потом на завтрак пришел мрачный Вольфганг Миттермайер, одетый на точно такой же манер. Вернее то, что двойная звезда была одета похоже, было понятно, но почему Оскар и гостью решил одеть так же – не укладывалось у Николь в голове.  
На этом театральное представление не закончилось.  
Стоило Миттермайеру сказать «шлюха», как он тут же получил по лицу. Причем не от миниатюрной дамочки, а от самого хозяина дома. В этом не было бы ничего странного, если бы сам Оскар до этого неоднократно не награждал различных посетительниц именно этой характеристикой.  
Оберштайн выскользнула из столовой, едва касаясь пальцами виска. Видимо, увечье глаз давало о себе знать. Неужели действительно у господина военного министра есть сестра, существование которой раньше тщательно скрывалось?  
Теряясь в догадках, Николь предложила накрыть для госпожи завтрак в малой гостиной. Та согласилась с радостью.  
Спустя полчаса туда явились весьма потрепанные, но пришедшие к консенсусу столпы империи. Хорошо, что хоть одежду не порвали.

Провожала их Николь с тяжелым сердцем. Трое шли как на войну, причем хозяин так крепко держал Оберштайн за локоть, будто боялся, что она сбежит или, еще хуже, посмотрит в сторону Миттермайера.

***  
Из кабинета Императора Оскар вышел, гулко хлопнув дверью. Проигнорировав молчаливое приглашение Миттермайера и удивленный взгляд фройляйн Мариендорф, Оскар застыл у окна.  
Ему требовалось время, чтобы унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Если из комнаты раздатся хоть один странный звук, Оскар ворвется туда без промедления.

Совещание прошло хорошо, даже слишком.  
Райнхард только один раз спросил Оберштайна, не простудился ли он, так как изменился голос. Триумвират постарался почтительно не заржать от сюрреалистичности происходящего, но больше никаких сомнений Райнхард не демонстрировал. Оскар было уже смирился с тем, что блистательный политик и полководец весьма слеп касательно того, что происходит у него под носом, и не в состоянии отличить мужчины от женщины, но в какой-то момент Райнхард потерял интерес к происходящему и, побренчав медальоном, предложил Двойной Звезде покинуть помещение, а Оберштайну остаться.  
Через полчаса фройляйн начала выразительно покашливать, после чего предложила Оскару кофе. Пришлось отказаться в вежливой форме, а потом, спустя еще полчаса – согласиться.  
Оберштайн вышла из кабинета, будто и не заметив, что все это время, он ждал ее.  
— Я провожу? – тихо спросил Оскар, тут же оказавшись рядом.  
— Некоторое время я буду на больничном. Пока все не… определится, — у нее даже не дрогнул голос.  
— Я провожу.  
Когда имеешь дело с Оберштайнами, ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным наверняка, но Оскару показалось, что она не выдержит сейчас объяснений с прислугой.  
Если ее дворецкий будет сомневаться, а он наверняка будет, то Оскар очень быстро сможет его урезонить. У него достаточно и власти, и влияния, и всегда можно будет увезти ее к себе.

Она молчала всю дорогу до дома, и в особняк зашла с рассеянно пустым взглядом.  
Собака растерянно уткнулась носом ей в колени и робко махнула хвостом. Оберштайн, будто не выходя из полудремы, потрепала ее по голове.  
Дворецкий, как призрак, проступил из темноты коридора, чтобы почти сразу исчезнуть. Остался только голос: «Обед будет подан через полчаса. Я накрою на двоих».  
Старая прислуга в древних домах видит и понимает больше, чем следовало.  
Оскар с трудом справлялся с подступающей паникой. Ему казалось, что этот особняк знал тайну. Что этот дворецкий – знал тайну. Все знали, но до последнего надеялись, что беда минует стороной.  
Оскар боялся оставить ее одну в доме, который знает, но ему придется уйти.

До ночи Оскар будет блуждать по ювелирным, а потом купит в маленькой лавочке серую жемчужину на серебряной цепочке. Это не роскошное украшение. Это не та драгоценность, которую будут передавать из поколения в поколение, чтобы потом, обедневшие потомки сдали ее в ломбард. Она не стоит ничего, кроме изумительного серого цвета, который будет загадочно мерцать, не отвлекая на себя взгляд.

Всю ночь Оскару снится, как он отодвигает в сторону волосы и, целуя в шею, застегивает на ней цепочку. Она не подойдет к зеркалу, чтобы посмотреться. Он не будет смотреть сам. Просто так и будет стоять, сомкнув руки на талии и наслаждаясь тем, как пряди щекочут нос.  
Она пахнет теплом и уютом. Она будет такой, какую Оскар придумает себе сам. В ней слишком мало от женщины, значит, ей можно доверять. В ней слишком много от мужчины, чтобы Оскар мог позволить себе задуматься, почему эта тяжелая дурная страсть проснулась именно сейчас.  
Он пытается вспомнить ее мужчиной и не может понять разницу. Что изменилось в ней, кроме роста и беззащитности, которую правильно было бы считать жалкой?  
Оскар не знает. Единственный способ спасти ее от унижения – защитить от всех вокруг и, в первую очередь, от себя. Ну и, безусловно, от Фернера, Райнхарда и всех остальных.

 

***  
Оскар никогда не ночует в ее доме. Он просто приезжает рассказать последние новости и немного помолчать вместе. Оскар привык к этим неспешным, почти семейным ужинам. Он привык, что она встречает его. Ей тяжело находиться одной – Оскар видит. Тяжело прятаться от других.  
Иногда Оскар встречает Фернера. Они улыбаются друг другу. Все знают, что улыбаться значит немного показывать зубы.  
Единственное, Оскар старается планировать встречи так, чтобы не встретиться с Райнхардом. В этот раз не удалось. Оскар привычно влетел в гостиную, но замер, едва перешагнув порог.  
Райнхард сидел в кресле, нога на ногу. Она стояла у окна, привычно сложив руки за спиной.  
Пришлось извиниться и выйти, но Оскар так и не смог заставить себя уйти из этого дома, ведь, как назло, именно сегодня жемчужная подвеска жгла ладонь.  
Райнхард ушел быстро. Оскар, прячась на кухне, услышал, как закрылась входная дверь. Она через несколько минут нашла его убежище, бесцеремонно ворвавшись в ароматы корицы и кофе.  
Им почти не о чем разговаривать, но Оскар устал молчать.  
«Стойте», — прижать палец к ее губам и обойти, встав за спиной. Так, чтобы нахлынули все сны разом.  
Жаль, что реальность не похожа на мечты. Оберштайн наглухо затянута в китель, от этого жемчужина будет казаться особенно нелепой и маленькой, напоминая пародию на медальон, который носит Райнхард.  
Оскар упрямо отодвигает отросшие волосы, чтобы было удобнее справиться с замком.  
— Он когда-нибудь дарил вам подарки?.. – вопрос больше подобает ревнивому мужу, и Оскару неприятна затянувшаяся пауза.  
— Он подарил возможность. У меня есть еще месяц, чтобы остаться на больничном, если ничего не изменится. А потом я тихо уйду. Он обещал, что обо мне забудут быстро. Меня не отдадут на опыты.  
— Это не «возможность». Это безопасность, Оберштайн.  
Оскар не император. Он не может дать то, что щедро пообещал Райнхард. Оскар может только быть рядом, да и то, пока его не убьют в бою.  
— Разрешите… — она поворачивается в его руках, как послушная кукла. Оскару не остается ничего другого, как пальцем стереть с ее губ все прошлые поцелуи. – Я просто предлагаю сравнить…  
Поцелуй горек. Оскар заранее понимает, что проиграл. Нельзя так просто взять и подменить собой воспоминание о другом. Даже не хочется думать: привычный ли улыбающийся Фернер — каждый раз Оскар мечтает кулаком стереть с его лица самодовольное выражение — или холодный, неприступный Райнхард, который так плохо разбирается в людях и который смог подарить то, что только в его власти.  
Все происходящее настолько правильно, что Оскар не успевает почувствовать, в насколько неудобной позе ему приходится стоять.  
Когда он с ехидной улыбкой отстраняется, то ему прямо в глаза смотрит господин военный министр Пауль фон Оберштайн собственной персоной.  
Оскар не сразу понимает, что его руки лежат уже не на приятных женских округлостях, а на тощей заднице Оберштайна. Тот смотрит невозмутимо, как если бы происходящее было очевидным, понятным и давно просчитанным.  
— По крайней мере, теперь вам не надо увольняться, — Оскару не удается скрыть сожаление в голосе.  
— В этом есть неоспоримый плюс, — тихо соглашается Оберштайн и поводит плечами – китель трещит от обиды. – Мне надо переодеться.  
Опомнившись, Оскар убирает руки и делает шаг назад.  
-Я рад, вашему возвращению в прежний вид, — выходит в меру фальшиво, но это лучшее, на что Оскар способен сейчас.  
Он чувствует себя обманутым. Будто ему подарили единственно возможную для него женщину, а потом отобрали, подменив мужиком, которого и на руки-то не взять без риска сорвать спину.

***  
Бумажный самолетик сделал красивую дугу и приземлился в трех сантиметрах от корзины.  
Нельзя сказать, что эта позорная неудача добавила Оскару душевного равновесия.  
Надо было, как всегда, яростно скомкать бумажный лист и швырнуть его в угол. Можно было даже попрыгать на нем для верности, чтобы уж точно выместить все зло на себя и разочарование в себе же.  
К чему была эта игра в рыцарство? Завалил бы ее на диван прямо в гостиной или еще в прихожей. Оберштайн бы не устояла перед его обаянием и грубой силой. Да, первые пару дней было бы неловко смотреть друг другу в глаза, все же избавиться от нее по проверенному методу было бы сложно, но зато сейчас душу бы грело упоительное чувство довольства собой и миром.  
Нет, упустил такой блестящий шанс!  
Теперь не подберешься просто так. Да вроде и незачем.   
Николь явилась в комнату незваной. Торопливо поставила на стол бутылку и стакан и уже собралась исчезнуть из поля зрения.  
Месяц назад каждый вечер Оскар уходил к Оберштайн, молчал с ней ни о чем, глядя на догорающие угли, потом возвращался домой, напивался и засыпал без сновидений.  
Теперь ритуал пришлось изменить, опустив первую часть.  
Рука дрогнула, и Оскар чуть промазал мимо стакана.  
— Стой, — окрикнул он Николь. Та медленно развернулась и чуть присела в почтительном реверансе. – Я не подпишу заявление. Ты не увольняешься.  
— Но ваше превосходительство, — девушка побледнела, причем скорее от ярости, чем от испуга. – Я отлично сдала экзамены, мне положена стипендия. Надо будет только немного подработать.  
— Вот и подработаешь тут, — отрезал Оскар. – У меня нет ни малейшего желания привыкать к новым слугам. Тут не так много работы. Подберешь себе кого-нибудь. И научись уже разбираться в виски – этот отдает смоляной бочкой.  
— Но сомелье сказал, что у него богатый вкус, который придется по вкусу ценителям.  
Презрительно смерив девицу взглядом, Оскар отрезал:  
— Мне нужно, чтобы пробирало хорошо, а не вкус. Стипендии тебя лишат после первой же сессии, но я посмотрю на того профессора, который захочет отчислить мою горничную, — справившись с пьяным хохотом, Оскар понял, что ему пора проветрить голову. – Вызови машину.  
Бессловесно поклонившись, Николь вышла. Через минуту под окном зашумели шины.

 

*** Послесловие

Оскар откровенно не любил новогодние вечера. Вдовствующая императрица снова выдала им наследника и, приказав «поиграйте с ним», удалилась в турне по курортам Галактики.  
Женщины имеют право на маленькие слабости, но не императрицы же!  
Оскар фыркнул.  
Игра с ребенком проходила по несколько лет назад заведенному сценарию. Оскар с Паулем сидели в креслах, потягивая виски, а Александр-Зигфрид носился по комнате, запуская истребители, разбрасывал везде детали от конструктора или пытался раскрасить собаку в цвет новогодней ели.  
Собака лежала между кресел, вывалив язык и смирившись с участью. Она прекрасно знала, что хозяева не будут ее спасать ценой собственного цвета кожи.

— Между прочим, Пауль, у вас тогда мог бы быть свой ребенок, — глубокомысленно заметил Оскар, дождавшись, когда венценосного гостя уведут полдничать. – И нам бы не пришлось ходить в няньках у чужого.  
— Нет, — Пауль сделал глубокий глоток и закашлялся. – Вы были настолько против детей, что это было невозможно.  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать? В конце концов, вы могли воспользоваться ситуацией, когда, скажем так, преимущество, было на вашей стороне.  
— Но ведь именно это заставило вас измениться, лишив, так сказать, возможности для эксперимента, — небрежно обронил Пауль.  
— Вы говорите загадками, — Оскар стукнул стаканом по подлокотнику. Его начала раздражать эта игра в слова.  
Действительно, собственный эксперимент не удался. Оскар плохо помнил, как именно он оказался у Оберштайна в гостях, причем с бутылкой наперевес. Оберштайн предсказуемо напиток не оценил, назвав мазутом. Пришлось его поцеловать, чтобы убедиться в правильности суждений. Оскар был до такой степени пьян, что ему было уже решительно все равно, кто перед ним – мужчина или воспоминание о женщине.  
Потом было примерно четыре минуты тщательно сдерживаемой паники. Сдерживал ее, как ни странно, Оберштайн физически не давший Оскару сбежать. Он же усадил Оскара-женщину на диван и долил виски в стакан. Видимо это была последняя капля, поскольку остаток вечера Оскар не помнил.  
Помнил только, что проснулся мужчиной, правда голым и в одной постели с голым же Оберштайном.  
Пришлось сбежать. Потом пришлось вернуться, чтобы понять, что же произошло на самом деле. Оберштайн отказывался рассказывать, но согласился на повторный эксперимент. Обиднее всего Оскару было не то, что он, только став женщиной переспал с Оберштайном, а то, что он совершенно этого не запомнил.  
Эксперимент провалился. Потом еще и еще раз, пока Оскар наконец не смирился с происходящим.  
— Вы же прекрасно понимаете, почему изменились, — учительские интонации в голосе Пауля раздражали, поэтому Оскар нахохлился и отрезал.  
— Нет.  
— У старых имперских родов случается такое отклонение, — Пауль решил проявить свою главную добродетель – бесконечное терпение. — Вероятность выше, если существуют и некоторые физические девиации, как органы зрения, например. Я больше подвержен внешнему влиянию. Вы – внутреннему. Поэтому, как только появлялась реальная опасность продолжения рода, вы тут же либо влияли на меня, либо изменялись сами.  
— То есть вы знали обо всем? – Оскар постарался как можно ироничнее заломить бровь.  
— И Трунихта тоже я пристрелил, — невозмутимо перевел тему Оберштайн, поправляя манжету. Жемчужину он носил под сорочкой наподобие браслета, но иногда она все же пыталась выскользнуть наружу.   
Судя по счастливым крикам, полдник не смог надолго задержать будущего императора, а значит, у Оскара не будет возможности сосредоточиться и осмыслить полученную информацию.   
Собака сонно заворочалась, пытаясь слиться со стеной. Оскар ей немного завидовал. Впрочем, он был уверен, что и Пауль тоже.


End file.
